wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halaa
Halaa is a capturable town located on a plateau in Nagrand. The faction controlling the town receives a zone-wide +5% damage buff, and gains access to the NPCs spawned inside Halaa; the opposing faction can attempt to lay siege to Halaa by first killing all 15 of the NPC guards, then outnumbering the faction controlling Halaa on the island itself. Besieging Halaa There are four capturable wyvern roosts located around Halaa that can be captured to bombard the plateau from above, aiming to kill the 15 NPC guards. Each wyvern flight gives you 10 fire bombs, which do ~1000 damage on impact, and then a 1% of Max HP as a damage over time area affect (which is mainly intended to kill off the guards, which have slightly over 1 million health points). The faction defending Halaa can destroy the wyvern roosts and attempt to ambush players returning from a bomb run; it is advisable to save one bomb for the landing to reveal any would-be ambushers (the bomb's effect on players, however, is rather negligible). Killed defender NPCs will eventually respawn. Note that while the bomb effect is negligible to players beyond the original ~1000hp initial hit, SHOULD they continue to stand in the fire spot, it creates they will continue taking ~1000hp every few seconds. The effect is negligible only should they move away after the initial hit. Once all 15 NPC defenders are dead, a LocalDefense/WorldDefense message "Halaa is defenseless!" signifies that Halaa may be captured by having more players than the opposing faction on the plateau itself. As of patch 2.4, a daily quest is available to earn 209 honor from killing 10 enemy players in Halaa. The quest is acquired from Lakoor near the jail in Telaar for the Alliance, or from Karrtog in Garadar for the Horde. This quest can be completed within a raid group. Battle and Research Tokens For each PvP kill near Halaa, you receive a . You receive Battle Tokens for a PvP kill only if you or a member of your group deals the killing blow. While your faction controls Halaa, you can trade in 10 for one at Halaa itself. These tokens can be traded in for rewards when Halaa is controlled by your faction. NPCs When controlled by the Alliance * Quartermaster Davian Vaclav - Items purchasable with Halaa tokens. * Cendrii . Sells regular level 45-65 food and drink as well as . * Aldraan . Sells random common weapons and some Halaa-specific limited supply items. * Lakoor - Gives Daily pvp Quest Notable items sold in Halaa for gold When controlled by the Horde * Quartermaster Jaffrey Noreliqe - Items purchasable with Halaa tokens. * Embelar - Sells regular level 45-65 food and drink as well as . * Coreiel - Sells random common weapons and some Halaa-specific limited supply items. * Tasaldan - Ammo vendor Notable items sold in Halaa for gold Rewards Purchasable from quartermasters. Past changes * External links * Halaa tips from Blizzard. es:Halaa fr:Halaa pl:Halaa Category:Kurenai Category:Mag'har Category:Draenei territories Category:Neutral towns Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood elf territories